Eric Summers
"I'm not sick, I'm special." – Eric, to Mr. Summers, Leech Eric Summers was a student of Smallville High School and a metahuman, schoolmate of Clark Kent's, who leeched Clark's powers when they were both struck by lightning. he is portrayed by Shawn Ashmore. Initially Eric displayed a shy and quiet persona as well as an admiration for fellow classmate Molly. After absorbing Clark's powers he became far more confident and was evidently pleased by the plethora of praise he received for recovering Chloe's laptop. However his mother and father's fear and aggression sparked a deep seated anger which led to Eric terrorizing fellow students and even attempting to kill Clark. By the time of his next appearance in "Asylum", Eric's psychological state had worsened as it was obvious he was embittered against Clark for his incarceration but also he seemed to have become obsessed with restoring "his" powers. Eric's killing of his friend Ian revealed that during his "stay" in Belle Reve his aggressive feelings had turned him homicidal. Eric was a quiet, shy student at Smallville High with a crush on a beautiful blond girl named Holly. He was taking a geology class taught by his overbearing, verbally-abusive father. During a field trip, Eric wandered away. Clark found him standing in the edge of a dam, the protector barrier was shocked by a lightning, and Eric fell down. Clark grabbed him as he fell, but was struck by lightning at the same time. Eric was holding a bag with a meteor rock in it, and Clark's Kryptonian powers were transferred to him. Eric used his powers far more openly than Clark ever did. When he thwarted a purse-snatcher, Chloe gave him the nickname "Super Boy" in her first byline in the Smallville Ledger. However, Eric soon became violent and unpredictable. His father wanted him to submit to tests; his mother was afraid of him; and Holly rejected him. At school, Clark stepped in to stop him from attacking Holly's boyfriend, Brent. Eric threw him thirty feet, and Clark had to go to the hospital to have his ribs bandaged. When the sheriff came to question him regarding the incident, he tore the street apart in a rage. Clark realized that, unlike himself, Eric did not have a supportive family and thus could not handle the responsibility to handle his powers, and thus sought to reclaim them. Clark guessed that if Eric had his abilities, he also had his weaknesses. He asked to borrow Lana Lang's meteor rock necklace in an attempt to subdue Eric. As Clark attacked Eric with the necklace, Eric attacked Clark with a live power line. The resulting bolt of electricity reversed the original process. Almost three years later, Clark met Eric again while he was on his way to see Lex, after his friend was committed to Belle Reve. After Eric was taken to Belle Reve, he befriended two of Clark's old foes; Ian Randall, a boy who could replicate himself, and Van McNulty, a boy who tried to kill everyone who had been given a superpower by the meteor rocks. The three of them worked together to defeat Clark when Clark broke into Belle Reeve in an attempt to rescue Lex Luthor. McNulty provided the meteor rock, Ian used it to subdue Clark, and Eric leeched Clark's powers again. When Eric attacked Ian, killing him in the process, Clark recovered and subdued Eric, using the same meteor rock to restore his powers. Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Rogues Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Outcast Category:Amoral Category:Arrogant